1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an insulation displacement multipoint connector for electrical plug connectors, with combined connection elements which form at one end an insulation displacement termination area for a connection of electrical conductors without requiring stripping and, at the other end, a plug contact area for a multipoint counter connector, wherein the insulation displacement termination area has flat, slotted insulation displacement terminals.
2. Description of the Related Art
Insulation displacement connectors are frequently used for contacting electrical conductors without requiring stripping which comprise an area of a metal stamped and bent part equipped with an insulation displacement terminal contact slot for contacting with an electrical conductor to be connected, and an area of a metal stamped and bent part equipped with a plug contact component for corresponding multipoint counter connector elements. In this way, several connection elements are housed in an insulating case arranged in a single row or in multiple rows and so form a multipoint connector. Such an electric multipoint connector is described for example in DE 199 53 593 A1. The connection elements according to this publication each consist of one stamped metal strip bent in a u-shape which is bent perpendicularly and identically around two parallel bend regions positioned transversely to the longitudinal direction of the stamped metal strip and spaced apart from each other, such that a spring arm base plate for two contact spring arms each with a keyhole-like insulation displacement termination device is formed.
The connection elements accordingly have a complicated design and require a considerable amount of space.
DE 197 32 182 C1 shows, for example, series terminals with two flat, mostly parallel insulation displacement contact legs which are bent from a base.